slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
People = Shit (canção)
"People = Shit" (em português, "Pessoas = Merda") é a primeira canção do segundo álbum de estúdio do Slipknot, Iowa, sem contar a canção-intro, (515). Durante as performances ao vivo, Corey tem os fãs gritando "people equal shit" junto com ele. Significado da canção O próprio nome indica o conteúdo da música, um ataque explicito à condição humana que só pode ser descrita como merda. A hipocrisia, a ignorância, a intolerância e sobretudo a incompreensão são apenas algumas das características que se tornaram comuns a toda uma raça. No entanto Corey orgulhosamente proclama a sua diferença "I'm everything you'll never be / I'M - NOT - LIKE - YOU" pois ele sempre lutou por aquilo em que acreditava, foi fiel a si próprio e manteve a dignidade; ele envergonha-se de ser chamado de humano pois não passamos de seres desprezíveis e auto-destrutivos que mais cedo ou mais tarde terão um fim doloroso, visto que sentimentos como egoísmo, egocentrismo e orgulho podre são colocados acima de tudo e todos, nós nos tornamos a doença deste planeta e seremos a sua destruição. Ele está insatisfeito e descontente com o que o mundo se tornou, com a suposta vida, completamente VAZIA e sem sentido, eles vivem para morrer. A mensagem principal desta música é que we all = fucking shit e em vez de perdermos tempo em descobrir quem é o melhor, devemos nos unir para criar um novo mundo.Mas, infelizmente a estupidez humana é demasiadamente cega para tal. "C'mon mother fucker, everybody has to die". Especial atenção para o irônico começo da música, "Here we go again, motherfucker", parece que eles anunciam a sua volta a todos aqueles que pensavam que iriam livrar-se deles. Letra Original Yeah! No! Yeah! C'mon! Here we go again motherfucker Come on down, and see the idiot right here Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care What's the matter with calamity anyway? Right? Get the fuck outta my face Understand that I can't feel anything It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin' Gun against my head, you live when I'm dead One more time, motherfucker Everybody hates me now, so fuck it Blood's on my face and my hands, and I Don't know why, I'm not afraid to cry But that's none of your business Whose life is it? Get it? See it? Feel it? Eat it? Spin it around so I can spit in it's face I wanna leave without a trace 'Cuz I don't wanna die in this place People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit (People equal shit) Whatcha gonna do? (People equal shit) 'Cuz I am not afraid of you (People equal shit) I'm everything you'll never be (People equal shit) Yeah! C'mon! It never stops you can't be everything to everyone Contagion, I'm sittin' at be side of Satan What do you want from me? They never told me the failure I was meant to be, yea Overdo it don't tell me you blew it Stop your bitchin' and fight your way through it I'm not like you, I just fuck up C'mon motherfucker, everybody has to die C'mon motherfucker, everybody has to die I know why! People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit (People equal shit) Yeah! (People equal shit) Yeah! (People equal shit) Yeah! (People equal shit) Ahhh! People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit People equal shit (People equal shit) Whatcha gonna do? (People equal shit) 'Cuz I am not afraid of you (People equal shit) I'm everything you'll never be (People equal shit) Yeah Got ? that right! Tradução Yeah! Não! Yeah! Venha! Lá vamos nós de novo, filho da puta! Desça aqui, e veja o idiota bem aqui Muito fudido pra implorar e sem medo de se importar Qual o problema com a calamidade mesmo? Certo? Sai da minha frente caralho Entenda que eu não posso sentir nada Isso não é como se eu quisse passar pela decadência Eu me sinto como um ferido, como se tivesse a porra de uma Arma contra minha cabeça, você vive quando estou morto Mais uma vez, filho da puta! Todo mundo me odeia agora, então foda-se isso Sangue na minha cara e nas mãos e eu Não sei porque não estou com medo de chorar Mas isso não é da sua conta De quem é essa vida? Entendeu? Viu? Sentiu? Comeu? Reviravoltas virão e eu poderei cuspir na cara deles Eu quero viver sem vestígios Porque eu não quero morrer neste lugar Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda (O que vai fazer?) Pessoas = merda (Porque eu não tenho medo de você!) Pessoas = merda (Eu sou tudo você nunca será!) Pessoas = merda Yeah! Venha! Isto nunca para você não pode ser tudo pra todos Contagiado. Estou sentado do lado de Satanás O que você quer de mim? Eles nunca me contaram o erro que eu viria a ser Sobrecarregado não me diga que você detonou isto Deixa de frescura e brigue por seu caminho EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ - EU - SÓ - QUERO - TE-FODER Vamos filho da puta, todo mundo tem que morrer! Vamos filho da puta, todo mundo tem que morrer! Eu sei porque! Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda Pessoas = merda (O que vai fazer?) Pessoas = merda (Porque eu não tenho medo de você!) Pessoas = merda (Eu sou tudo você nunca será!) Pessoas = merda Yeah Pronto? Vamos Lá! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de tempo médio Categoria:Iowa